


Riders In The Sky

by cleanurie



Category: Panic! at the Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, F/F, F/M, FBI Brendon Urie, LGBTQ Character of Color, Modeling, Multi, Recreational Drug Use, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:25:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15870174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleanurie/pseuds/cleanurie
Summary: Agent Urie and Agent Graves are assigned to take down one of the country's largest and most dangerous drug rings, undercover. That's where Evan Wilkins and Shelbie Palmer meet a stunning model by the name of Stella Renner.





	Riders In The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I have been wanting to actually write and post a fic for a very long time and I decided that I finally should. I am starting this just as my school year is starting so because of that updates may become irregular and I am apologizing in advance for that. This fic also contains issues that may be triggering so I will make sure to put a warning and I will provide a summary of the chapter for those who want to keep up. I really hope you guys enjoy it and love the concept as much as I do. Sincerely, Jamie.

The Los Angeles FBI Field Office was one of constant commotion. There was chaos every day, you could hear shuffling of papers and hushed voices talking rapidly. The briefing room was filled with agents and the door was closed, indicating the matter was serious. It often was. For those not in the room, they continued on with their jobs, ignoring the filled room. In the front of the room stood one of the SACs, a Special Agent in Charge, Dan Pawlovich. Dan was one of those men who didn’t seem threatening until you heard them speak. He was always serious, determined to get his job done as quickly and efficiently as possible. He wasn’t an asshole but he sure was an ass a lot of the time. He looked at the group of people gathered in the room and waited until everyone was silent. He cleared his throat and began to address the room.

  
“All of you know that for the past 3 months we have been working to track down a drug ring in Hollywood. It seems as if we just got our big break…” Dan went into every little detail he could. The possible connections to drug lords in prisons, possible ties to major celebrities, the violence. He also did not neglect the fact that he believed that there were at least 6 murders connected to the ring. “We are positive that there is a connection between the drug ring and this group of models. Our goal is to get into the group, find the leader and take the ring down while also making sure the models are not harmed or being used as decoys. That being said-” Dan’s eyes moved to two agents sitting on the right side of the room. “We want Agent Graves and Agent Urie going undercover.”

  
To Jocelyn Graves, this wasn’t much of a surprise. She had been on plenty of undercover operations with previous partners, but none with Brendon. As for Brendon, he was absolutely shocked. He had only gone on one other undercover operation before and it did not end well. Everyone knew about what happened and he was convinced that he would never be allowed to go undercover ever again.

  
“Kenny Harris will work as your informant, anything you need to know he will get you an answer. Understand that this operation is extremely risky but you two are one of the strongest pairings our team has ever had. We need you two for the task and wish that you will accept. Alright everyone back to work, Graves, Urie, stay back.” The room filled with the sounds of assorted shoes leaving the room. The two agents walked up to the Special Agent in Charge. “You two are the strongest candidates for completing the mission. We don’t know how long it will take the two of you to complete the task but we know you can do it. When you come to your decision,” he paused as he handed the two of them their paperwork, “fill everything out and come to my desk. Please have a decision within two days.”

  
“Of course, Agent Pawlovich. Thank You for this opportunity,” Jocelyn replied and nudged Brendon slightly, reminding him to say something to the SAC in front of them.

  
“Yes, Thank You, Agent Pawlovich,” Brendon spoke quickly, practically stuttering over every word. With that, Dan exited the room leaving just the two agents. Jocelyn sighed and looked at Brendon for a moment before chuckling quietly.

  
“I’m not sure my wife will love the fact that I could get caught up with some of the country’s most dangerous people and a bunch of models, but I cannot turn this case down. Brendon, you’d be an actual fucking idiot to turn this down,” she told him, crossing her arms.

  
“Jos, you know what happened last-”

  
“Can it, Urie. That was three years ago and it wasn’t your fault. You had no clue Nick was-”

  
“Jocelyn, can we not talk about that,” Brendon stopped her, not wanting to recall what happened those three years ago. There was a bit of an awkward pause before the blonde nodded.

  
“Yeah, sorry… I think you should take the case with me. You know we work well together, plus I don’t want Pawlovich pairing me up with Stockton.” Jocelyn looked at Brendon and smiled ever so slightly, “you know I’m right.” Brendon glanced up at his partner and sighed. He knew he should take it and that he was perfect for the case but he never wanted to go through anything like his last undercover operation. He ran his hand through his hair and nodded slightly.

  
“Let me sleep on it, Graves. I’ll have an answer by tomorrow.”

  
The two walked out of the briefing room, Jocelyn leading the way as always. Just as they were headed back to their desks, someone called out to them.

  
“Urie! Graves!” The voice called out in a loud whisper. When Brendon stopped to turn back around, he chuckled seeing as it was Kenny. Brendon had helped Kenny get the job and they always worked well together. Jos muttered something under her breath but nonetheless walked over to his desk anyway.

“What’s going on, Harris?” Brendon asked, leaning over his desk.

“Are you guys taking the k-” Kenny was then cut off by both of the agents standing in front of him.

“We are NOT taking the ketamine case!” Jocelyn looked annoyed but by the time Brendon stopped talking he was smiling.

“It was worth asking… anyways, you two taking the case? I already have some things set up for the two of you. Plus I want to thoroughly run through how we’ll communicate.” Kenny explained, glancing up at Brendon. He knew what the agent was thinking but he also knew that the operation would be perfect for them.

“I’m set on it, I don’t think I can pass it up. Urie on the other hand, he’s gonna give us an answer tom-” Once again someone was being cut off. It happened way more than it probably should have.

“I’ll do it,” Brendon eagerly announced. He looked at his friend sitting at the desk who was smiling up at him before turning to the other agent. “Now let’s hurry the hell up because I don’t want to have time to change my mind.”

* * *

 

The paperwork was turned into Agent Pawlovich before the end of the day. The SAC gave the two agents some advice and a thorough briefing of what they were to accomplish before sending them off to meet with Kenny.

“Thank You again, Agent Urie and Agent Graves. You two will help us take down this drug ring,” he stated, clearly confident in the partners. He wished them luck and then left the building, heading home. As most people were leaving, Brendon, Jocelyn, and Kenny sat at a table in a small room opposite the briefing room. Serious. Everything about their discussion was serious. It was at the point where now nothing could be risked. They needed their operation to start on a strong note.

“I was able to connect with an old friend of mine who said we could use his mansion. He’s been living out of the country for a while and said we could use it. So, Brendon… you have a very specific role to follow. Evan Wilkins, a millionaire who is looking for 1-5 models to shoot at your mansion for his sister’s fashion magazine. Charming and cunning. He also drives a 1959 Cadillac Eldorado.” Brendon nodded, already trying to focus on what his actions would start to become. Jocelyn sighed, figuring she didn’t get something as great as he did. But she was used to it and the most important part about the whole matter was that they accomplish the task at hand. “And as for you, Jocelyn, Shelbie Palmer, assistant to Mr. Wilkins. She keeps track of his meetings and which models he decides to go with. I already set up social media accounts to make it seem way more believable. With just the right amount of confidence, you’ll both be able to convince everyone.” Kenny looked up at the two of his fellow workers and gave a reassuring smile. He knew this would be absolutely no problem for Jocelyn but he was worried for Brendon. Agent Urie took a deep breath and met the eyes of his friend.

“Thank You for doing all of this, Kenny. We wouldn’t be able to pull this off without all of your help.” Brendon wanted to make sure that Kenny understood how much help he was to their operation. He also hoped he didn’t look so goddamn nervous. He wanted to be confident and he had approximately 12 hours to become that way. Jocelyn must have spoken a few words but Brendon was preoccupied with his thoughts and fears of what was to come. A couple of moments later he returned his attention to the other two bodies in the room.  
“One last thing before you head out on this operation. From all the research I have done, try to find this one girl. It looks like she may have some serious connections to the ring. If she doesn’t, she’s extremely up and coming which could make her a target. Find her and get as much information as you can. Be careful around her.”

“Alright, well who is she?” Jocelyn pushed, crossing her arms.

“Stella. Stella Renner.”


End file.
